Remordimientos
by Hessefan
Summary: Una vez más se descubría pensando en ello… pensando en que si su capitán y sus amigos querían tardar unos meses más, o de plano olvidarse de él, no sería tan terrible. Él no se ofendería.


**Disclaimer**: One Piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda, si creían que era mío lamento mucho decepcionarlos (?). Sí, claro.

* * *

><p><em>Esto es muy porno, ¿no? Digo, no por el lemon en sí (que es bastante suave) sino por el contenido. No sé, igual lo subo acá, ah, y de paso aprovecho para decirles: Dado la genialidad que es AO3, decidí abandonar todas mis cuentas salvo esta (y la de AO3, por supuesto), son las única dos páginas que permite todo tipo de material (la pega es que ffnet no permite lemon). En fin: mi perfil en SH y en AY explica mejor el por qué de esta decisión. Me da paja hacer copypaste.<em>

_Pasando al fic: el prompt es "tortura", sale de la misma tabla que el fic anterior "Gritos", sólo que aquí la idea es completamente opuesta XD._

_ En unos días lo dejo más decente; no sé por qué la narración me está sacando canas verdes últimamente, culpa del quinesob y del AI (no, no de mis nulas habilidades XD)._

_¡Sale una orden para 10pairings, con papas y gaseosas!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sintió escalofríos cuando vio el trípode que se utilizaba para azotar a los prisioneros. Se dejó conducir por los carceleros quienes, prudentemente, le habían inutilizado las piernas con gruesas cadenas. Ni siquiera forcejeó cuando le ataron las muñecas al armazón de madera. Simplemente cerró los ojos, mientras la ansiedad mermaba su noble espíritu.<p>

Le parecieron años los escasos segundos que le tomó aparecer. Cuando al fin se dejó oír el eco de los tacos por el pasillo, el mugiwara se removió tensando los músculos.

La reja se abrió, y con el chirrido ensordecedor su maltrecho corazón aceleró los latidos.

Sabía que ella estaba ahí para darle el castigo por un crimen quizás no cometido. Podía quejarse, podía luchar y argumentar a su favor, pero todo sería en vano. Se había convertido en el nuevo favorito.

Cuando semanas atrás fue apresado —por culpa de un par de piernas y varias copas de más— creyó que la espera sería amarga y solitaria. Pero un día, que la monotonía de Impel Down solía hacer interminable, su verdugo apareció para enseñarle a jugar un juego macabro. Uno que le asustaba y le estimulaba por partes iguales.

—Me han dicho que te has portado mal.

Sanji elevó la cabeza, viéndola enfundada en su traje de cuero. En ese traje tan particular que no daba lugar a la imaginación y sí a la acción. Una vez más se descubría pensando en ello… pensando en que si su capitán y sus amigos querían tardar unos meses más, o de plano olvidarse de él, no sería tan terrible. Él no se ofendería.

—No, mi señora…

—¡No hables! —le gritó. Odiaba que sus juguetes no siguieran las reglas del juego.

Sanji oyó el ruido del látigo golpeando el suelo y una electricidad muy seductora le recorrió la espina dorsal, desembocando en su entrepierna. Como un río de lava ardiente.

Imaginó lo que seguiría a continuación: Castigos interminables y maltratos físicos, junto a vejaciones a su mal herido espíritu de Casanova.

—¡Serás sentenciado a veinte azotes por prostitución! —acusó ella, y Sanji sabía que no podía contradecirla, al menos no si pretendía que los golpes fueran más delicados y suaves. En caso contrario, Sadis tenía su carácter y podía hacerle pasar un mal rato. Aprendió en poco tiempo que era muy fácil suscitar su furia.

Antes de comenzar ella se acomodó el pelo coquetamente, relamiéndose de placer y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para calcular la distancia. Agitó una vez más el látigo probándolo apenas sobre la piel del cocinero. Una pequeña demostración de lo que le esperaría a ese hombre que parecía no doblegarse ante ella.

Sanji se contrajo endureciendo los músculos de las piernas y sus glúteos se movieron acompasadamente, acaparando la atención de la mujer.

Era como si el reo buscase evitar una vejación más humillante que la que estaba viviendo.

Sadis rió en su interior. El mugiwara debería saber muy bien lo que le esperaba. Ella podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás misericordiosa.

—Quiero que las cuentes.

La primera ráfaga llegó, marcando esa piel blanca como la leche. Un río pequeño de sangre lo recorrió, desde la espalda hasta la delgada línea que separaba sus nalgas.

—U-uno —jadeó.

Sadis coló juguetonamente una mano bajo las escasas prendas que llevaba puesta, acariciándose superficialmente a medida que escuchaba la voz quebrada del cocinero.

Cada vez el conteo se volvía más débil, a la par que los quejidos de dolor se hacían oír como frágiles gemidos.

—Dieciocho… Dios… —Sanji sentía el doloroso placer de su pene erecto fuertemente aprisionado contra el cuero del armazón.

Cuando llegó al veinte, Sadis contempló el cuerpo magullado del cocinero, aprobando así el trabajo hecho. Acarició el mango del látigo como si fuera el mismo pene del pirata, y se acercó maliciosamente por detrás.

Con una mano tocó una de las maltratadas nalgas buscando sin piedad ese cerrado, pero ya no virgen orificio. Ya no más porque ella, personalmente, se había encargado muy bien del asunto la primera vez que ese rubio y asqueroso pirata había osado cortejarla sin saber quién era Sadis-chan.

—Por favor, mi señora —rogó en vano, sabía que la perra igual lo haría, incluso con más deleite. Porque si algo amaba Sadis, era hacer rogar a sus víctimas.

La muchacha no dijo nada, se limitó a lanzar un sonoro "mmmm" de inconmensurable gozo. La presión en su ano le anticipaba el dolor intenso que más tarde le atravesó de improvisto.

Un tormento que se concentraba entre sus glúteos, ya enrojecidos por los azotes. Desgarrándolo por fuera hacia dentro.

Entre gritos reprimidos de agonía, Sanji intentó contener el orgasmo; pero como siempre no tuvo éxito.

Todavía le costaba aceptarlo.

Disfrutar al sentir algo que él siempre había considerado antinatural le resultaba degradante; pero Sadis sabía tocar un punto muy sensible en él, doblegando su fuerza de voluntad y pisoteando su tonto orgullo masculino.

Su pene regó el cuero al mismo tiempo que lo colmaba la ausencia violenta del mango en su interior. Inundó el pequeño calabozo con su característico olor, y por ese detalle, Sadis supo que la víctima privilegiada había tenido su merecido premio.

Excitada e incapaz de poder seguir conteniéndose, lo liberó de las cadenas para permitirle dar la vuelta.

Sin fuerzas para nada, Sanji se dejó hacer otra vez. La muchacha había atrapado el pene entre las manos enguantadas para estimularlo de nuevo, y si el cocinero al principio creía que lograrlo sería imposible, en el presente sabía que con sólo sentir el cálido y húmedo recorrido de la lengua de esa arpía era suficiente.

Sadis, una vez logrado su cometido, no perdió el tiempo y lo cabalgó hasta saciarse. No es que hiciera eso con todos los presos, no a todos les permitía volcar su semilla en ella. Se podía decir que ese castigo especial sólo estaba reservado para los chicos muy malos. Y ese mugiwara indudablemente lo era… y si no lo era, no le importaba.

Sanji se sentía agraciado y contradictoriamente vulnerado. En esa paradoja sólo podía rogarle al cielo que la muchacha no quedase embarazada de él, porque Dios, sería pésima madre.

Intuía que sentirse así no debía ser muy correcto; pero toda esa inconsciencia, toda esa violencia y autoridad lograban volarle la cabeza. Se sentía culpable, impotente y satisfecho.

Al final siempre era igual: no podía, ni sabía hacer otra cosa más que esperar en su celda impacientemente por otro nuevo encuentro.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por haber leído ^^. <em>

_9 de noviembre de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
